Action and Reaction
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: T just in case. Request for ValorFormSor. It's a little rushed, I know. Please forgive! Rougamy, first time! Don't kill me!


_Request by ValorFormSor. Hope you like it!_

_P.S. Rougmy, girlXgirl pairing. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Unless you're the requester. Much obliged!_

**Action and Reaction**

"There, there, it's all right," Rouge wrapped her arm around the pink hedgehog, who was crying loudly into her hands. "I lost somebody, too, girl. It's okay, don't cry." But, even as she said the words, Rouge knew that Amy was going to have to cry, because what had just happened warranted tears.

Sonic and Knuckles had called them to this restaurant to tell them that they were in love. Rouge had suspected, but Amy was devastated, naturally. Sonic was her entire world, her reason for living. And now…

"I—I can't," Amy sniffled, "I—c—can't believe th—that Sonic p—picked Kn—Knuckles over m—me."

"Hey, now," Rouge scolded. "I was _with _Knuckles, you know. I lost someone, too." But she knew Amy wasn't to blame. She was thinking the same thing—she just didn't say it. Amy was opinionated, and couldn't help it. "You go to the car, hon," she whispered, giving Amy a well-deserved squeeze, "I'll be right back."

Amy nodded and trudged the rest of the way, alone, to Rouge's car in which they had carpooled. Rouge wandered back towards the restaurant. The boys, she knew, were leaving separately, afraid to be seen together. Knuckles had already left, and Sonic was just tightening his shoe straps at the side of the old brick building.

"Sonic!" Rouge sauntered toward him, all rage. "You couldn't have been more _decent_ about that? You're her whole _world_, Sonic the Hedgehog! Who _knows_ what she'll do now?"

Sonic thought about that for a moment, then he shrugged. "Honestly, I wanted her to know before she became too attached."

"Far too late for that," Rouge muttered under her breath.

Sonic sighed, exasperated. "Look, I had no choice, okay? Knuckles and I, we thought it would be wisest to tell those near to us how we felt. We thought we could trust you with that."

Rouge sighed. "You _can_," she reassured him, knowing Amy wouldn't want her to scold, "I just don't understand why it had to be so…blunt, as all that."

Sonic laughed. "What other way _is_ there? It isn't easy to tell someone that you can't love them because you're gay…" He smirked naughtily at Rouge, "as I might accuse _some_ of doing."

Rouge flushed bright red. "H—how did you know about _that_?"

"Knuckles told me," Sonic looked at his nails. "He was _crushed_, but felt better about telling you."

Rouge coughed nervously. "You…you won't tell _her_, will you?"

"Think I'll stay away for a few days. Clean break, y'know?" Sonic stretched absently. "Besides, I'm not fond of concussions." He smiled.

"What would _you_ do, in my situation?" Rouge asked, knowing that Sonic was the _last_ person on earth to ask for proper advice. But she felt that he knew best, in this situation.

"I'd tell her," Sonic replied. "Ain't like pulling teeth!" And he sped off in half a second, laughing into the wind.

Rouge turned around and walked back to her car. She opened the door and was startled to find the car already started. Amy had her headphones in, and from the faint sounds of it, the songs on her music player were fairly depressing. Rouge felt sorry for the poor girl, but she couldn't be sure if a confession of love was what Amy needed to hear right now.

Rough took the car out of park and drove off. She let Amy sulk in her silence, and took Amy home. When she pulled up Amy's house in the dark, it had begun to snow. The pink hedgehog turned off her music player and took off her headphones, but didn't move to leave.

"We're at your house," Rouge supplied cheerfully. Amy didn't budge.

"I…" she sniffled, "I don't wanna be alone tonight."

"I understand," Rouge soothed, glad that the girl had enough sense not to be left alone. "We'll go in and make some sundaes. You _do_ have ice cream, right?" She patted Amy's leg and got out of the car. "Well, c'mon then, frozen rose! I don't have the keys to your house, y'know!"

That finally got Amy to smile as she got out of the car.

_This one is for you for you_

_Only for you_

_Just give in to it never think again_

_I feel for you_

They sat watching a movie, a comedy, nothing about love anywhere in it, eating ice cream sundaes with all the works, ruining each girl's careful diet. Well, sorrow over boys warranted a binge. Even way into the beginning of time.

But Rouge wasn't thinking about the movie. Sitting next to her, changed into her nightgown, here was this beautiful girl, loveless, and what did she have to say?

Yes, Rouge was a lesbian. She'd realized it while being with Knuckles, but had no heart to tell him. It was why she wasn't as affected by this as Amy was.

But Amy. Oh, Amy. She'd thrown herself all over Sonic from Day 1, proclaiming herself his girlfriend, his number one fan. She would've been happy to satisfy his appetites any night, but as luck would have it, he swung the other way. She probably thought it was a curse.

Would she do anything about it? _Could _she? Rouge wouldn't know until she tried. "Amy? Can I…can I tell you something?"

Amy, cheered up a little, turned towards her. "Sure, Rouge! Anything!"

"I'm…" _How to say it?_ "I'm a lesbian."

Amy seemed taken aback for a minute. "Okay…" She trailed off, wondering at the importance of this.

"And…and I love you," Rouge blurted out before she could stop herself. Amy looked only bewildered.

_You were my first love _

_The earth moving under me _

_Bedroom scent, beauty ardent _

_Distant shiver, heaven sent _

"Good," she breathed relieved. "So it's not just me."

"What?" Rouge wasn't following.

"I love you, too." Amy replied.

Rouge could only lean forward and kiss her for joy. Other things would come later. Not yet.

For tonight, this was enough. This was enough action and reaction.

_With time all pain will fade… _

_Settling for a draw tonight _

_Puppet girl, your strings are mine _

Lyrics are Feel For You by Nightwish

This is my first time writing this pairing! Hope you like!

~Sylv


End file.
